This invention relates generally to games and particularly to those played with a plurality of cards.
Card games are perhaps one of the oldest types of games played. A virtually endless variety of card games have been created and provided through the years. Such games are often passed down from earliest times and are frequently assembled in various game books. Many card games use a novel or custom deck of cards specific for that particular game or a number of games. More commonly however, card games are played with a convention or standard deck of cards. Such standard card decks are divided into four suits each of which includes cards extending from ace through king. Thus, a total of fifty two cards plus a plurality of so-called xe2x80x9cjokerxe2x80x9d cards are usually provided in a standard card deck.
Still other card games are played with a plurality of decks using small numbers of cards at a time. One of the most common multi-deck card games is known generally in the art as xe2x80x9cblackjack or 21xe2x80x9d. In casino""s or other gambling establishments the casino operators utilize a plurality of card decks to form a stack. This use of plural decks of cards allows the casino to frustrate attempts by players to mentally keep track of the preponderance of cards played in order to figure the rough or approximate odds on any given card at the top of deck.
One simply yet popular and long lasting card game, which has been handed down through countless generations of children is known generally known as xe2x80x9cwarxe2x80x9d. This simple game is played with one or more decks of cards and may be played by two or more players virtually without limit. The game is initiated by dealing the entire deck or decks of cards to the participating player. Each player stacks their allotment of cards in a stack faced down and commences a series of game rounds. A game round involves simply having each player take the top card from his or her stack and turn it face up in center pile. The pile is taken by the highest card played. The winner then picks up the entire group of played cards and places them in a separate pile face down. As each player finishes or plays through their respective card stack, they then take their accumulated winnings and form a face down stack and again continue game play. As the game progresses, some players have a overall increase in cards while others have an overall decrease of cards. This play continues until one player has successfully one all cards.
While prior art card games have enjoyed substantial popularity and in some instances been the focus of commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more interesting, amusing and entertaining card games. There remains a particular need in the art for card games which are relatively simple in game play allowing younger children to participate.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved card game. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved card game which utilizes relatively simple rules and which may be played by young children.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a card game comprising: a first plurality of cards each having a card face supporting one or more primary value icons and a coded image; a second plurality of cards each having an aperture and a color-tinted filter spanning the aperture; a plurality of latent icons within the coded images, the coded images visually obscuring the latent icons and the color-tinted filters revealing the latent icon when the filter is placed upon one of the coded images; and game rules for dividing the first and second pluralities of cards among players and thereafter playing each player""s cards seriatim in successive rounds with the round winner being determined by the primary value icons and an altered value when one of the second plurality of cards is played with one of the first plurality of cards.